


Time for a Wedding

by muncgh345



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, idk how to tag, written in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muncgh345/pseuds/muncgh345
Summary: I wrote this wedding thing in five minutes. I needed more Hugo Vega content so i made some hope yall like it





	Time for a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work constuctive ctirisism is welcoe there are spelling errors im tired so yea.

James looked at himself in the mirror. God I’m so fucking nervous and this suit is slowly suffocating me. Despite his panic he could hear Amanda banging on the bathroom door telling him that he’s going to be late. After checking himself and making sure he doesn’t smell, he decides to make his way out of the bathroom.

“Dad, seriously he’s going to think you left him at the altar.” Amanda complained. 

“Okay, okay I’m here,” James said as he started walking to his place at the percepcion; he turned around, “Do I look good Amanda?”

“You look fine. Now go before that he actually thinks you left him,” Amanda says, “And don’t worry I’ll be close to you, taking pictures as you trip and fall in the aisle.”

“Thank you Amanda. You’ve always been so supportive of me.” James said with a smirk. 

James scurries to his place in the aisle. He can see his about-to-be husband standing next to the altar. He gives a reassuring smile at Hugo. Hugo returns it with a slight blush on his face. God Hugo looks so handsome today. Hugo has his hair down; it reaches his shoulder. His black suit with a bowtie fit his build perfectly. If James looked closely he could see the outline of his muscles. I will definitely have to pay the wedding planner extra for suggesting that Hugo should wear a black suit and a black bowtie.   
James stands at the beginning of the aisle waiting for his cue to walk up. His excitement is palpable. Every minute feels like an hour when James waited to be near Hugo.Just when he was thinking he couldn’t wait any longer and that he just needed to go up to Hugo and tie the knot right there, the music starts.   
He speed walks to Hugo, beaming with happiness. James is now close enough to see Hugo blush and smile too. My beautiful blushing bride. He skips the next two steps to the altar to get to Hugo as fast as possible. 

“Hi.” Hugo said.

“Hi.” James replied.

The officer starts his opening remarks. James can barely concentrate on what he is saying though. All he focuses on is Hugo. Hugo. We have spent three years of our lives together. And they have been the best years of my life. I am so glad we’re here right now. James could feel himself smiling when Hugo interrupts his thoughts. 

“Hey, you’re staring. Is there something on my face?”

James goes wide eyed. He thought Hugo was paying attention to the officiator. You’ve been caught. ABORT. ABORT.

“Honey?”

Crap! SHit! Think of something smooth to say.

“The only thing on your face is attractiveness.” James said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Nice.

Hugo giggles and thanks James for the thoughtful compliment. They both go back to listening to the opening statements, well it was mostly just Hugo. James drowns out the official boring stuff of the wedding. He perks up when the officiant says it’s time to exchange vows. Finally. The officiant walks down from the podium and says that James can start saying his vows.   
He got out a folded up piece of paper of his personalized wedding vows and reads. You got this. 

“ I James Winchester will take Hugo Vega as my husband forever and ever through thick and thin, good or bad, rich or poor, sick or healthy. I will also be there for him if he needs someone to go to wrestling matches with, or as middle school field trip chaperone,” There are some chuckles and ‘awws’ after that,” I will take Hugo as my husband until death breaks us apart.” 

James looks at Hugo and he can see tears forming in his eyes and an open mouth smile. The church claps at my vows and Hugo starts to prepare his vows. Hugo shakily pulls out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket and begins to read his vows.

“I Hugo Vega will take James Winchester as my husband through sickness caused by too much wine and health, rich and poor, bad times and good times, school days and break days, and everything inbetween.” 

Damn you Hugo. I’m going to cry now. YOU DID THIS WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL VOWS. He couldn’t even muster a feigned angry face. ALl James could do was wipe the tears off his face and try not to burst in happy tears. After the applause for the vows ended, it was time to bring up the rings.   
Ernest walks towards James and Hugo holding Dutchess on a leash who has the rings strapped to her back. James and Hugo each grab a ring while trying not to fall over from Dutchess happily jumping on them. Ernest pulls Dutchess away so everyone can see the rings being exchanged.   
James holds out his hand so Hugo can put the ring on me. His hands are shaking so badly. James can’t help but make sure his future husband is okay. 

“It’s okay Hugo.” James whispers with a small smile.

With those quick words of encouragement Hugo successfully puts the ring on James’s finger. Okay it’s my turn now. James’s hand isn’t as unsteady as Hugo’s but he’s still nervous, but who isn’t nervous at a wedding. He carefully puts the ring on Hugo’s finger, making sure he doesn’t pinch him or scratch him accidently. 

“I now announce you… husband and husband. You may now kiss the husband.”

Hugo looks into James eyes, easily pins him down,and kisses him. James gives a little yelp of surprise when he hits the floor, but he’s too into the kiss to think about his sore back. It’s reminiscent of their first kiss together. James feels like he’s been transported back to Hugo’s room. He remembers it like it was yesterday. He remembers the rough feel of the carpet, how soft and smooth Hugo’s lips were. He can still feel the softness in the kiss now. It had been one of the best kisses of his life. James starts to feel the kiss about to end. Like the first time they kissed, Hugo slowly releases his hold on James and holds his face in his hands. They bump their foreheads together and laugh.   
They can hear the crowd in the church cheering. James thinks he can see Amanda shedding a few tears on his behalf. He looks back at Hugo. 

“I love you so much Hugo Vega.”

“I love you more James Winchester.”


End file.
